


Creep

by BloodPassion



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, I mean this is a Tozier character after all, Insults, Lot's a swearing, Modern Era, Patrick Hockstetter is His Own Warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 07:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodPassion/pseuds/BloodPassion
Summary: Patrick is just a little too desperate to get his dick wet.





	Creep

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: BloodPassion

I tucked my phone into my back pocket, looking myself over in the mirror one last time before exiting the bathroom. I ran a hand through my messy hair not bothering to mess with it much since I was already running a little late.

Richie had already gone off to school with his friends and my alarm didn’t go off so I had about fifteen minutes to get to school. 

I let out a loud sigh as I walked out the door, locking it and heading to my car. I slid over the slightly ripped leather seats and threw my bag over to the passenger side taking my cigarettes and lighter out of the side pocket.

I hardly got any sleep last night and I felt like hell, I was tired as fuck, and honestly considered just going back to bed but decided against it. I already did that once this week and my parents would be pissed if they found out I skipped again.

I pulled out of the driveway, feeling the wind graze my skin slightly through the cracked window, the smoke filtering out with the air. My fingers tapped along to the song that played from the speakers, flicking the flimsy ashes out onto the road, and breathed out the smoke one last time before dropping the cigarette butt into a opened bottle of water. I rolled the window up and turned my car off once parked at the school. 

I grabbed a discarded flannel from my backseat and pulled it over my overly worn Star Wars shirt, leaving it unbuttoned. I tucked my lighter into the pocket of it and my phone into the back pocket of my pants as I slung my backpack over my shoulder, slamming my car door shut loudly and walking up to the doors of school.

I slid my glasses back up my nose and hummed a song quietly making my way to my first class. I hopped he wouldn’t be too pissed that I was ten minutes late, but I wasn’t exactly lucky in these kinds of situations so it wasn’t likely.

* * *

“Do you have any excuse for being late this time Miss. Tozier?” I looked up from my scuffed shoes to the teacher in front of the class. 

I raised an eyebrow in response, “Haven’t we been through this like- what- ten times so far?” He gave me an unimpressed look, crossing his arms over his chest. “My alarm didn’t go off this morning.”

“Typical.” He huffed. “Take a seat and stay quiet Tozier.” 

I saluted sarcastically “Thanks for the permission to sit, Rick.” I mumbled before plopping down in my seat by the window. 

My fingers traced over the wooden surface of the desk lazily as I tried to stay awake. A movie marathon was really bad to do on a school night, especially on a Sunday night of all fucking days. 

I felt a finger jab my side harshly which made me flinch slightly out of my slouching position. I turned around to see Patrick Hockstetter smirking at me, what the actual fuck was he doing in class? 

“What do you want cuntbag?” I whispered quietly, a yawn finishing off what I said. 

“Why don’t you hang out with me later?” The smirk on his lips stretching slightly when I scoffed. 

I snorted slightly after and shook my head “Yeah, no, I’d have to pass. I don’t exactly care about your dead fly collection, Cocksweater.” I turned back around in my seat and rested my head back on my hand. I could hear him chuckle quietly behind me before I felt him tug harshly on a strand of my hair making me wince slightly in surprise. “What are you five?” I whisper shouted at him. 

“Tozier! What did I say?” Mr. Langley’s voice spoke loudly. “Be. Quiet.” 

* * *

I opened the back door to my car, a rusty squeak sounding as it swung open. I searched over my backseats and floorboards for my literature textbook and my friend’s copy of Carrie. I groaned loudly when I was unsuccessful, “God, fuck me.” 

“Okay.” My head smashed against the ceiling of the car as I jerked up, letting out a hiss and touching the stop I hit.

I looked out my window to see Patrick’s signature cartoon cat shirt making me mumble under my breath before getting back onto my feet. “That wasn’t directed towards you, asshat.” I said while throwing the few shirts that fell outside onto the pavement back into my car. 

I looked back over my car one more time before giving a defeated sigh, slamming the door closed moving to look in my trunk. Patrick followed closely behind, his hip resting against the side of the car with this arms crossed. “Do you need something? Or are you just going to stand there and watch me like a creep?” 

Before he could answer I felt hands clap down on my shoulders making me yelp slightly and jump. My friend, Max’s laughter filling my ears, “Aw did I scare you?” He said in a playful baby voice. 

“Oh yeah, loved it, thanks.” I said while opening my trunk. 

I searched through the stuff inside quickly, cheering happily when I finally found the copy of Carrie, completely forgetting about the textbook I was searching for as well. “Ah sweet.” The box was snatched out of my hand by Max, “I’m glad you still have this. I’ve been looking for it, looks like you don’t owe me money now.” He nudged my side. 

“Hey, what’s this lanky cryptid doing here?” Kat’s voice called from behind Patrick.

I closed the trunk and locking it and glanced over at her tall frame, standing close to Patrick’s height. I shrugged while dropping my keys into my bag. “That’s what I’ve been wondering but I decided not to ask.” I said walking to our regular hang out during lunch. 

* * *

I leaned my head against my locker in frustration for what seemed like the third time today. Patrick would not leave me alone and it was really unsettling me, I ran my hand through my hair and rubbed my eyes. 

Patrick Hockstetter, the school psychopath, who I liked crush on for some ungodly reason. Why had he suddenly taken an interest in me of all people? I mean seriously, I’m annoyingly loud when I’m not literally half asleep, I talk about what would be considered ‘nerdy’ things constantly, and I look like I literally just drive to school right after waking up. What was so interesting about me? 

I felt the tips of my ears heat up slightly as I thought over all the slightly uncomfortable and creepy moments throughout the week. Patrick following me around, yanking my hair and poking me, generally being a menace, winking at me, or even going as far as attempted flirting. It was unsettling to say the least, especially since I had never seemed to interest him before now. 

“Something on your mind princess?” I heard his voice whisper against my ear, his warm breath ghosting against my skin making me shiver. 

“Why the hell have you been following me around all week Patrick?” I crossed my arms, tired of tiptoeing around the subject. He looked me up and down before leaning his shoulder into the locker next to mine. 

He shrugged, “Is it a problem?” He asked, picking at his dirtied nails. 

“Which part? Because I have a problem with a lot that you’ve been doing recently.” I huffed. 

A smirk stretched his lips just as it did every time he found his way under my skin, “Go out with me and maybe I’ll tell you.” 

My eyes went wide and your cheeks heated slightly. You were completely speechless, Patrick was asking you, (Y/N) Tozier out? You were going fucking insane. “Uhh.” Was all you could push out, “I-I’m sorry what?” 

“Oh come on princess, you’re smart. You know exactly what I’m asking.” 

My throat felt tight as I swallowed, I was for sure going completely crazy. “Will you leave me alone if I say yes?” I asked when I finally calmed down enough. 

“Guess you’ll just have to find out.” He licked over his chapped lips glancing over my flushed face. God I were going to regret this so much wasn’t I? 

I groaned and rubbed at my neck nervously, “Fine.” 

He chuckled telling me he’d pick me up on Saturday before walking off to the front doors of the school. I felt my stomach turn slightly and in a way I felt like I just screwed myself over big time, but right now I just had to face the music and deal with what I agreed to. 


End file.
